


King's Justice

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Non-Sexual Slavery, Zexal Flash Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Nasch could have any slave he wanted.  So why go to the trouble of buying Thomas?  He may never know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Justice

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal  
**Title:** King's Justice  
**Characters:** Thomas Arclight, Nasch  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Written For:** Diversity Writing Challenge, section A89, write for a chararacter you've written less than 10% of your fics for; Zexal Flash Bingo, prompt #106, sentence  
**Summary:** King Nasch could have any slave he wanted. So why go to the trouble of buying Thomas? He may never know...

* * *

Thomas didn't care that the blow from his so-called master would create a bruise. Calling the bastard out for what he'd done had been worth it. He would've done more if the idiot guard hadn't hit him from behind, the only way that any of them could take him out. They'd learned that when they'd brought him here. He hadn't been able to _kill_ any of them, but it hadn't been for lack of trying. 

So what if the so-called nobleman – Thomas didn't find him very noble and told him so often – had decreed another five years added on to his slavery for 'disrespecting his betters'? Thomas doubted he would ever be freed. There would always be something new to add on. That was how nobles worked. 

The cell door opened, letting three guards in. The sergeant in charge pulled Thomas to his feet by the collar of his smock. 

“You know, I still don't see why anyone would want him.” One of the others said. They always talked about Thomas as if he couldn't understand them. As if he could answer them if he wanted to: the slave collar prevented him from speaking. That feature had been added after his furious tirade at the master the day before. 

“The king paid good gold for him. That's all we need to know.” The first guard shoved Thomas out of the cell and down the corridor. He ignored them the whole way. His thoughts whirled more around the concept of the _king_ having bought him. That made no sense. King Nasch had everything he would ever want and more. He could have any slave that caught his fancy. Their owners would give their slaves to him without any money changing hands. 

His first sight of King Nasch didn't make him feel any better about any of this. Royal and beautiful, he stood in the courtyard when the guards brought Thomas out to him. The king took one look at him, then turned to the nobleman who stood fondling two bright gold coins. 

“Take the shackles and collar off.” 

“I don't think that's a good idea, Majesty,” the nobleman protested. “He's a feisty one, and -” 

“Take them off.” There wasn't an ounce of leniency in his words. The king returned his attention to Thomas. “In recompense for your crime of theft, you will be my servant until I decide otherwise.” 

The moment the collar fell from Thomas's neck, he spat out the first words that came to mind. “You think you can just _buy me_ like I'm a toy on a shelf?” 

Nasch met his eyes directly. “You can come with me or stay with him. It's your choice.” 

Thomas hadn't ever hated anyone quite the way he realized that he hated Nasch. Dangling the hope of freedom in front of him in such a way that the only path to taking it would be to serve him for what could be _years_! 

Damned if he wasn't going to take it. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
